gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:PabloSwordmaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Scarface/@comment-PabloSwordmaster-20101225184221 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 18:43, December 25, 2010 Please, do not make edits to the 'Samuel Redbeard' page without my permission, and/or authorization, or I shall have the page locked by an ADMIN And do not advertise yourself on my page. Anything you would like to say about 'Pablo Swordmaster', you can say on his page, as I've created one for you. You can search 'Pablo Swordmaster' via typing in the name in the "Search This Wiki" area. With all due respect, ~Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard~ Look, we shouldn't let this get in the way of our friendship. There are too many problems already. And honeslty... DOES IT MATTER??? I mean relaly, it's just a position. How do you get those one thingys like "this players is notoriety lvl 50" on your page? Cussing. Cussing is not allowed on this WIki, in case you dont know. You have cussed about 4 or 5 times, which is not good for you. Also, i have seen rude and/or harrasive comments coming from you due to ' EITC Leaders ' and what not. You have the right to share your opinion, but not to cuss, or think you know everything when you might not have the facts right. Alot of EITC Pages have had mean or rather rude comments from you, in which case adds to the list. As a Bur/Admin, im sorry, but im going to have to make this your first strike. If you get three strikes in these matters, you will get a small few-hours or day block. In my opinion, in being slightly nice because some Admins would just ban you for a week right now. No offense to you, mate. Cheers, and Happy Holidays! 18:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) In game Sword master this is usman in the game me and benjamin macmorgan are gonna join forces with you and be in your guild, we will also get many people into it, at the moment your guild leads with a large population of members, leon is gone and you may be head lord again. Usman Founder of NCA. Rude Wording Rude wording is where a user writes on a page and insults a player, such as calling them a noob. Today, you used rude wording on the Captain Leon page and put that he's the former "Grand Noob" of the EITC. This is against our Wiki rules, and in the community corner it sates please do not write rude things on pages. Please do not be mean again. Im sorry, but as an Admin, due to your behavior i am making this your second strike. You have already cussed and acted very rudly to other users, and i want it to stop. 21:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Category It is against the Wiki rules to make a category without an Admin's permission. Im not making this your final warning, but you have ignored your warnings/strikes which clearly states that you dont check your messages, which is not good. You have caused slight problems and broken our rules alot, and please ask before you make a category. Thank you. 19:43, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Editing someone elses guild. - Final warning As a bur, i am making this your final strike/warning. You have : *Cussed numerous times in TWO comments. *Behaved very badly. *Wrote rude wording. *Been rude to other users. *Make up stuff that causes arguments. *Made a deleted category without permission. *Ignored the warnings/strikes we have given you. *Changed someones guild info without knowing it and without permission. If you continue to do bad things, you might get a day ban. Im sorry if im going slightly harsh on you, but breaking our rules results in punishment. 22:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I saw his block thing... shouldn't he be perma-banned if he's impersonating people?--'Shade' 19:56, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Meet Hey, its Matthew Fireskull. You were on my lower level's friends list but I pressed the wrong button on the computer and it deleted you. Could i meet you some time? Btw lower lv pirates name is Matthew. btw could I join your guild? ~Matthew Fireskull a.k.a Matthew Page Please check this page out: Department for the East India Trading Company Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Return Pablo, the Caribbean is boring without you. And several times I myself have wanted to convert to Piracy. So I decided to re-Make SwordMasters Co. I want you to come back and hopefully rejoin it, I would then ofcourse make you the GM. And we could yet again revive your name in the Caribbean. So please tkae this into consideration. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 19:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC)